


Together, Hidden

by OpalizedBone



Series: Catradora RPs [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Claiming Bites, Consensual Rough Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it’s pretty rough tbh, mostly just porn, porn with a little plot, they switch who’s on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Catra goes into heat again, and this time decides to ask her girlfriend Adora for help. It leads to some very lovely time spent together...~(check tags! the sex in this is of the consensually rough kind! catra bites hard enough to draw a bit of blood at one point, at adora’s request)





	Together, Hidden

Adora was sitting on top of the highest rooftop, staring at the sky. The Fright Zone was cold and metallic, and the best way to see something more natural was to gaze out over the horizon at the woods and sky. The blonde girl was smiling to herself, swinging her legs excitedly. She and Catra wanted to spend any time they could together, just the two of them. Being alone always seemed harder than it should've been, so any moment they were together was extra special for both of them.

Tonight they were supposed to skygaze together. Adora had been waiting for it all week, so happy that it was finally time.

She kept waiting. Catra wasn't the type of person to arrive on time, so Adora was patient. She was sure the feline would show up any minute now, probably trying to teasingly startle Adora. She kept looking behind her, in case she might see a familiar face approaching. But there was no one else but Adora herself.

-

Catra paced the halls of the Fright Zone, some back alley that was away from the cadets’ sleeping quarters. She knew that Adora was waiting for her, but restlessness was stirring in her belly, fire rising in her veins; her heat was starting.

On the one hand, her lover would be worried if she never showed up. On the other hand, if she _did_ show up with her heat starting, Adora would know something was up and worry anyways. Worrying was just what she did naturally.

Catra growled, her tail lashing, hands curling into fists as she paced. Adora had only been with her during one of her heats, a long time ago; it was one of her firsts, before she even knew what to call it. She hadn’t known what was happening and accepted Adora’s help out of necessity. Now, however, despite their relationship, Catra did her best to deal with her heats alone. She loathed being helpless to her own urges, and it was practically torture for her to imagine Adora seeing her so useless.

With a snarl, Catra paced into the darkness of the corridor, wandering aimlessly. She was abandoning Adora on the roof, but it was better than being caught by her heat somewhere someone might see.

-

After at least twenty minutes of waiting Adora started to actually feel worried. Sure, Catra was always late, but she had never been _this_ late. Besides, whenever they were doing anything together, Catra typically showed up a little earlier than usual; their dates were something they both usually looked forward to. Adora slowly got up, still looking around in case she might see a pair of glowing eyes approaching. But it was quiet.

Adora frowned as she left the roof, walking towards the cold, greenish hallways. Her steps were slow and quiet, not wanting to draw any attention towards herself. She couldn't even call out Catra's name for fear of being punished for being out of bed so late. How could she even find her? Adora had no idea what was going on. Had something happened? Was Catra teasing her and hiding on purpose? Or was it something serious? The blonde girl bit her lower lip, nervously trying to come up with a possible explanation for the other's absence. But it just made her worry even more.

-

Catra wandered the halls without paying attention to where she was going. They led her away from the living areas of the Fright Zone, towards storage and old classrooms. When she looked up again, she found herself outside of an old store room that was somewhat familiar.

Turning the handle, Catra let herself in, and realized this was the store room where she and Adora had dealt with her heat once before. She had a new place to hide for her heats now, a den of sorts in an unused wing of the Fright Zone, but she headed towards a pile of tarps in the corner of the store room anyways. This place was dusty and stale, unused, but nostalgic, and her heat made thinking clearly rather difficult. She curled up on the tarps, a frown on her face. She could feel herself beginning to get wet, her fur fluffing up, claws unsheathing slightly. This heat seemed to be a bad one.

With a soft whine, Catra laid her head down.

-

Adora kept wandering, worried and anxious. She hoped Catra was just teasing her - she hoped it was nothing serious.

She happened to walk past an old but familiar door, and stopped. She turned around to face it, lots of memories coming back to her. Maybe a year or two ago she and Catra had been in this exact storeroom, and Adora had helped Catra with her heat. Back then they both had been clueless and awkward, but the experience had helped both of them become even closer and understand their feelings. Adora felt so happy with Catra, and their relationship that had developed felt so natural - despite them having to hide it most of the time, unsure of what others in the Horde would think about it. Adora grabbed the handle of the door, just wanting to see the room after such a long time. She stepped in, already remembering everything. She could somehow...smell a familiar scent. She closed the door after her and turned around.

Catra flinched at the sound of the door opening; she’d forgotten to lock the door in her distracted state. She lifted her head to see Adora, and stared at her with wide eyes, pupils dilating. Her ears flattened on her head, and the tip of her tail flicked uncertainly.

Adora wasn't expecting to see her lover in the very same room. It felt like an odd coincidence. She jumped a little, slightly startled.

"Catra?" was all she managed to say, approaching her lover carefully.

“Ah—Adora?” Catra stammered, voice already raspy. “What...?” She wanted to ask what Adora was doing here, but her words were already harder to form than normal.

Adora raised a brow, a little confused. Catra was acting strange.

"I was worried," she explained, "You didn't show up..."

She sat down next to Catra, suddenly smelling the familiar scent once again. A strong, heavy scent that couldn't be forgotten, not even after so much time had passed. And it _had_ been a long time... But this time Adora realized what was going on. So that's why Catra was hiding... Even though Adora was wondering why Catra didn't just let her know. Despite now knowing more about Catra's body (and hers as well), she still didn't know what Catra's cycle was like. This was only the second time Adora saw her like this...

"Catra," Adora said in a gentle, caring voice. She took Catra's hand gently and pet it with her thumb. "Are you in heat?"

“I—“ Catra started, shrinking back from her mate. She shivered at her touch, aching. “May-maybe...”

Shit, Catra hated feeling so helpless. She hated that her body controlled her in this way. Her lip lifted over her fangs as she growled, tail lashing, and took her hand back from Adora.

“Why do you care?” she snapped, irrational in her condition. Later, she was sure to regret her harsh tone, but now she was vulnerable and scared of Adora seeing her like this. “I can...I can handle it.”

Adora was a little surprised at the harsh reply, but didn't think much of it. Catra tended to be difficult, and Adora wondered absently if the other was simply embarrassed. But she wanted to make the other sure that there was no need to feel that way near her.

"Catra, there's no one around but me," Adora explained calmly, slowly moving her hand towards Catra's, nonverbally trying to ask for a permission to touch the feline. "I'm not saying you couldn't handle it, but... It was nicer to do it together last time, wasn't it?"

Catra stared warily at Adora as she reached for her, fur standing on end, ears flat, pupils dilated. She must not know that the time she’d helped her once before wasn’t Catra’s last heat. But her body craved her lover’s touch, the feel of her skin, her mouth...

Sighing, Catra slumped down from her rigid position and let Adora hold her hand, trembling at that simple touch. The fire inside her burned brighter, and she whimpered slightly.

“It...it hurts...” Catra said quietly, her entire demeanor changed. She stared up at Adora with round eyes.

Adora smiled as Catra let her touch her, holding Catra's hand with both of hers. She stared right back into Catra's round pupils. Her lips were trembling from fighting a smile at her cuteness, and she had to restrain herself from simply leaning in and kissing the other all over. She didn't want to do it without at least warning her—who knew if she was going to be okay with it.

"It hurts?" she repeated in confusion, eyeing Catra's body carefully. Adora knew what Catra's heat _was_ , but she didn't know what it was _like_. That wasn't going to stop her from helping Catra, though. "Should I... Should I touch you..?"

Catra shivered as Adora eyed her openly, feeling the hurt and desire run deeper. Her mouth fell open to pant, and she nodded, nearly moaning.

“Not here...” Catra murmured, crawling out of the nest of tarps. “I have—somewhere better....follow.”

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and tugged her out of the store room, making her way towards her heat den. She walked slowly, occasionally having to stop and rest against the wall, and she kept to the back corridors; maintenance tunnels and emergency roundabouts, even sometimes crawling through vents to navigate around populated areas.

Finally, they arrived at Catra’s self-made den. She’d found a small room in an unused wing of the Fright Zone and claimed it as her own, filling it with pillows and blankets she’d stolen from supply closets and other cadets. Over the months she’d accumulated dozens of cozy materials and arranged them in a nest of her own. The unused wing of the Fright Zone ran solely on generator power, and the only lighting was yellow emergency lights spaced out in the corridor. Inside her den, Catra had smuggled a battery-powered lantern; she lit it, and it bathed the room in dim orange light.

“Here,” Catra said, pulling Adora inside with her and locking the door shut behind them. “It’s safe here.”

Adora looked around in both confusion and admiration. The room looked surprisingly cosy, it was very different from the rest of the Fright Zone.

"What is..?" she asked, even though she knew Catra would probably rather get to the point instead of having to explain all this to her. Adora could tell that a lot of time and effort had been put into making the nest. She found it cute that this was something Catra wanted to share with Adora only.

“I...I made it,” Catra explained, “For my heats...I usually. Um. Deal with them alone.”

Catra looked guiltily around the room, glancing at the claw marks on the walls and shredded bedding from when the pain had been too much to bear, when she had lashed out because she was alone and all her heat wanted was her mate.

Adora squeezed Catra's hand gently and pulled her towards the nest, sitting there neatly and basically pulling Catra to her lap, smiling at her and putting her arms around the other tightly.

Catra froze, then melted with a shiver, tucking her head into Adora’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms and tail around her mate, breathing in through both nose and mouth, trying to imprint Adora’s scent into her brain. Her mouth watered with the urge to bite, to _mark,_ to claim Adora as hers and hers _alone_ —but she suppressed the instinct with a whine.

“I hate...I hate you seeing me....like this,” Catra tried to explain, words and brain both fuzzy. Her veins sung with desperate fire, a burning need coursing through her. Sweat began to prickle her hairline, and her claws unsheathed a little bit more, pricking the back of Adora’s jacket.

Adora listened to Catra carefully while starting to pet her mane with one hand, enjoying how soft and thick it felt between her fingers. Her other hand moved to pet Catra's back, giving special attention to the base of her tail. Adora knew how much Catra loved being touched there. And she definitely wanted to give her lover all the attention she'd love.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Adora murmured in Catra's ear, "I want to help you..." Her heart clenched thinking about Catra having to suffer through her heats all alone. She deserved better. But Adora knew that Catra's pride often prevented the feline from asking for help. Adora even felt a little guilty for not noticing the other's pain, even though Catra was good at hiding it.

"Does... It happen often?" she soon asked, adding a bit more pressure to her petting, being careful in case it hurt.

“Every... _urgh_ ...couple months, or so...” Catra replied, her eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of fingers on the base of her spine. “I just...feel so helpless...it _hurts,_ Adora.”

Catra knew she was whining, knew she sounded utterly pathetic. But her body was _screaming_ at her, angry that her mate (or, rather, girlfriend; it was close enough to her heat-addled mind) was so close without giving her what she truly wanted. _Needed._

"That often?" Adora asked, clearly surprised. Catra was _really_ good at hiding it, way too good. "How have you even managed to go through so many heats all alone? You could've always asked for help, you know..."

Catra whimpered, burying her face deeper into Adora’s neck, rubbing her cheek over her again and again, scenting her. Mine, _mine,_ **_mine._ ** She pulled her closer to her, her entire form taught and beginning to tremble. Her tail, wrapped around Adora’s waist, flicked against her lover’s spine.

Adora kissed the top of Catra's head lovingly. She absolutely loved the affection, tilting her head a little to give Catra more access to her neck. She had missed how the other's sharp teeth felt against her skin... And she wanted to feel them as soon as possible.

"Bite, please," she murmured quietly, moving her hands to Catra's sides, slowly moving them towards her hips.

Catra groaned, reacting instinctively and opening her mouth to bite. She wanted so badly to brand Adora, so everyone knew without a doubt who she belonged to, who had claimed her. Her fangs framed the muscle in Adora’s neck, pressed against her skin; she was dangerously close to losing control. Her jaw trembled, teeth scraping Adora’s flesh, and she whined as her body warred with her brain. Mark, claim, bite; soothe, protect, nurture. She nipped quickly at Adora, but wrenched her head away with a gasp before she could do anything Adora would regret.

“I didn’t want—I don’t want to hurt you,” Catra panted, resting her forehead on Adora’s shoulder. “My heats make me...lose myself. I wanted you—but was scared. Don’t want to hurt you....”

Adora moved both her hands to Catra's cheeks, gently moving her head so they were face to face. Slowly, Adora removed Catra’s mask, brushing her mane back from her face.

"I trust you, Catra," she said, determined, "We've had each other for so long. You won't hurt me."

Adora leaned closer to place a kiss on Catra's nose.

"Okay?" she whispered.

"I--" Catra began, then swallowed, a surge of pain in her core making her whimper. She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Adora's, and whined pitifully. She shifted on Adora's lap, feeling the slickness already pooled between her legs, the sweat beading along her hairline; she was already so far gone into her heat, desperate for relief. Maybe it would actually be better with Adora there. Maybe that's what her heat was craving--another's touch, someone else's hands to soothe her desire besides her own...

She nodded, slowly, clutching Adora closer, pressed their foreheads harder together.

"...Okay," she said--gasped, really, released like it was the last thread holding her sanity in check. Her heat roared through her as if it had been waiting for her to give Adora permission, sending her spiraling into desperation. She let her head slant to the side, fall onto Adora's shoulder. She panted, her hair curtaining her face, feeling like her skin was melting. "Okay."

"Okay," Adora nodded as well, moving her hands to unbuckle Catra's belts and throwing them aside. She slid her hands under Catra's shirt, starting to take it off while feeling Catra's soft fur and warm skin between her fingers.

After getting the feline's shirt off, she started taking off her jacket as well. She knew that Catra had a hard time thinking straight in her state, so she figured it would be faster to simply do it herself. She peeled off her shirt as well, gently pressing Catra's face to the warm, exposed skin between her neck and shoulder.

Catra purred as she breathed in the sharp, sweet scent that clung to Adora, nosing along her shoulder to her throat, dragging her rough tongue over her skin. She pressed as close as she could, plastering their bodies together, dragging Adora closer to her with hands around her waist.

"Adora..." Catra murmured, scenting her shoulder, rubbing her face against her. "Mine..." Her claws dug into Adora's back as she tried to get even closer, mindlessly mouthing along her collarbone. Her skin was so smooth, cool and dry against her feverish body. She whined, pawing at Adora's waist, and nipped her neck gently.

Adora sighed in pleasure, arms around Catra's neck. She gently pressed Catra's head tighter against her, wanting more.

"Bite," she murmured to Catra's ear, "I like how your teeth feel..." She remembered the first time she helped Catra with her heat, and how the catgirl had marked her neck with hickeys and bitemarks. Adora had to wear something around her neck for a while to hide them. But the thought of having those... And she and Catra knowing she had those... It drove her _insane_. She wanted Catra to mark her as hers again so badly.

Adora blushed, soft moans escaping her mouth when she felt any kind of a movement of the feline's teeth or tongue. The sandpaper-like feel was a lot nicer on Adora's soft skin than you could imagine. She wanted the other to mark her, to make everyone see who her mate was.

Catra’s ears flickered at Adora’s words, and she opened her jaw wider, catching flesh between sharp fangs and biting down almost to the point of breaking skin. She growled around Adora’s skin, laving her nubbled tongue over her, senses flooded with Adora, Adora, Adora. She shivered, the want in her core clenching so deeply and suddenly that her jaw seized, driving her teeth through Adora’s skin.

Adora cried out at the bite, shivering, but pressed into it, seeking more, always more.

Fresh, hot blood seeped into Catra’s mouth and she moaned, pulling back to drag her tongue over the bite. It wasn’t deep—the flow was already stopping—but seeing her mark on Adora, proof that Adora was _her_ mate, pleased something deep and primal inside Catra.

She leaned in again, growling as she peppered Adora’s throat with lesser nips and sucks, branding her. _Mine._

Despite usually enjoying being on top, there was something exciting and pleasing about letting Catra have the control. Especially when the other was acting so... Primal. And rough. Adora needed the roughness. She loved gentle touches and loving words from her lover, but sometimes all she wanted was Catra to simply wreck her.

"Catra..." Adora moaned, starting to pull Catra's hair firmly, yet not too hard to actually do damage.

The feeling of Adora pulling Catra's mane seemed to snap something inside her, and all the fight left as suddenly as it had come. She whimpered, whined, nibbled Adora's neck and clawed at her back. She shivered at the blissful feeling of her hair being pulled, craved more of that roughness.

"Adora--" Catra cut herself off as pain rippled through her. She cried out softly, tears springing to her eyes, and curled into Adora's grasp. "Adora, please..."

Adora was genuinely surprised at this sudden reaction, unsure if Catra was actually in pain or if it was just the heat. She loosened her grip on Catra's hair slightly, turning her head to whisper to the feline's ear.

"Is... Is this okay?"

Catra seemed to have a little trouble communicating in heat, although she would probably somehow show it if she didn't like something. Adora usually knew the basics of Catra's behavior, but she just wanted to be sure.

“Please,” Catra gasped, arching into Adora’s hold. “Need you, Adora...”

Catra shivered, her entire body aching, screaming for relief, relief that she knew instinctively that Adora could give her. She whimpered pathetically, pawing at Adora’s back, her waist, her chest. She cupped her breasts, breathing raggedly, and nipped her shoulder.

“Please,” she repeated.

"Okay," Adora replied, nodding with a small smile on her lips. Without hesitation she grabbed a handful of Catra's mane, pulling it with a little more force this time.

Catra writhed in Adora’s lap as she pulled her hair, the feeling sending shivers down her spine. She bit harder at Adora’s neck, bruises blossoming under her razor fangs, nearly drawing blood again.

The hand that wasn’t occupied pulling her mane wandered to Catra's leggings, beginning to pull them down.

It was slow and awkward to do with just one hand, but Adora tried her best to get them off as fast as she could. The other thing that made it a little harder was all the attention she was getting from Catra... She wanted the other to bite harder, use more teeth... She wanted the other to scratch her more, to be able to feel the full potential of those sharp claws... They were deadly, but had a strange, loving side when it came to Adora.

Catra wasn’t much help as Adora pulled her leggings down, whimpering and shifting in her seat, eager to continue but too distracted to realize she needed to sit still to get the leggings off.

Adora finally managed to peel off the feline's leggings, tossing them aside with a frustrated grunt. As soon as she was naked, Catra reached for Adora’s pants, shredding them in her haste to see the other girl, until they were surrounded by strips of grey cloth.

But the blonde girl felt like she should help Catra out first, to give her all the relief she needed from her heat. And the feel to help and protect Catra came to her so naturally. So, Adora decided that Catra's needs should be the priority.

“Please,” Catra repeated; she’d apparently forgotten how to say most other things, desperate for release, her core burning, folds dripping with arousal. She bit Adora’s shoulder, claws digging into her back, hard enough to draw beads of blood. “N-need you...”

Adora gasped a little when she felt the teeth she craved so much. She felt so blissed she didn't even realize that Catra had just destroyed her pants... But that didn't even matter right now, all Adora wanted was to hold her lover closer, to make her feel good, to ease her pain... Her thoughts were interrupted when a moan escaped from her lips when she felt the claws on her back. She desperately tried to push her back more against the claws and her shoulder against those familiar fangs, but it was hard when she also tried to pull Catra closer.

"Where should I..." she started, both of her hands wandering around Catra's body. Adora felt indecisive, wanting to please every inch of Catra's body, but unable to decide where to start. Catra's bites and scratches were distracting her as well, her breathing was just huffs and occasional moans.

Catra let herself flop onto her back, pulling Adora down on top of her, hooking one leg around her waist. Adora’s thigh pressed between her legs and her vision damn near blacked out with pleasure. She moaned, pulling her mate down so her head was nestled against her neck.

“Bite,” Catra instructed breathlessly, tipping her jaw back to give her lover room. “Bite me.”

Adora sank her teeth into Catra's neck without hesitation, sucking the skin as hard as she could, wanting to leave a mark. She kept moving, wanting to mark every inch. Catra marking her neck drove her absolutely wild, so she hoped Catra loved being marked as much... Adora felt a little jealous of Catra's fangs, afraid that she couldn't make Catra feel as good as Adora did whenever the feline bit her. Her teeth felt so dull compared to Catra's. To make up for it, she moved one of her hands back to Catra's mane, pulling it much harder than before.

Catra moaned high in her throat as Adora bit her neck, feeling the burning pleasure and desperation ratchet up in her core. She raked her claws down Adora’s back, hips rolling against her hard thigh, panting her warm flesh with wetness. She whimpered, tail quivering.

Adora pressed her thigh tighter against Catra's core, rubbing it gently. She could already feel how wet the other was, and she wanted to relieve the other's needs already... But Adora also wanted to give every inch of Catra's body some well-deserved attention... It was a hard inner battle. She moaned against Catra's skin, unable to get enough of the other's claws.

She arched her back, rutting instinctively against Adora’s thigh, whimpering, and clawed at Adora’s back, trying to drag her mate even closer to her.

Blindly, Catra reached for Adora’s free hand, moving it to her chest, pressing it to her breast with a whimper. She raised her head enough to nip at Adora’s neck and whisper in her ear.

“Touch—touch me, love...” Catra whimpered. They rarely used nicknames for each other, but Catra needed Adora to know how much she cared for her in this moment, needed her to know that she wanted this, _needed_ this.

Hearing the nickname made Adora blush. The rare times they used nicknames made Adora feel loved and warm inside, they made her so happy. But hearing the nickname while they were doing _all of this_...that drove Adora absolutely wild. She let go of Catra's neck, moving closer to Catra's ear to whisper a reply to her.

"Of course, kitten..." A nickname she usually used teasingly, but it felt _right_ for this moment.

She quickly moved down a little, cupping one of Catra's breasts with her hand. She used her mouth on the other, biting the nipple hard while her thumb brushed the other nipple in a circling motion. She pinched it sharply, watching Catra's face closely for any reactions, blushing.

Catra _keened,_ arching her back to press more flesh up to Adora’s skillful touch. Her claws relocated to Adora’s hair, tugging and pulling her to make sure she stayed right where Catra liked it best. The rough, needy way Adora was touching her made sparks bloom in her chest, slide down her spine to settle warm and molten in her core. She moaned, panting openly, as Adora’s teeth worried her hard nipple. She shivered, her fur standing on end, lightning popping along her skin.

“Yesss....” Catra hissed, scratching over Adora’s scalp as she clutched her tighter to her chest. “So good, ‘dora....”

"Hmm?" Adora smirked, letting go of Catra's nipple for a second. "Which one feels better, my teeth..." she murmured before biting the hard nipple again, licking it before letting go again, "Or my nails?" She pinched the other nipple again, this time using her nails, pulling a little as well.

“Fuck!” Catra gasped, throwing her head back. “I don’t—I don’t know—both—fuck!”

She sank her teeth into the skin of Catra's breast, a bit above the nipple. Adora felt like marking Catra's neck wasn't enough, she wanted to mark any inch or her skin she could. Even the ones no one else would see, because they both would still know they're there... And that would make them extra special. She bit, hard and precisely, while breathing hot air against Catra's skin. She kept pinching, pulling and teasing the other nipple, wanting Catra to let out all the sounds.

Adora felt so good against her, the sharpness of her teeth and nails everything she wanted in that moment. Her desperation for release coiled tighter in her core, and her walls clenched around nothing, painting Adora’s thigh with more slick heat. Catra moaned richly as she shivered under Adora’s touch, pulling her hair, hooking her closer with the leg around her waist.

“Please,” Catra whined. “Don’t—don’t stop.”

Adora did not stop, not even for a second. She moved her mouth to bite and mark another spot on Catra's breast; after making sure it'd leave a mark, she moved to another spot, then another, and another...

She peppered lots of kisses on top of her work, admiring them for a while. She gave Catra a smile before switching places, now giving Catra's other nipple some attention while pinching the one she used her mouth on before. She bit and pulled, wanting to give both breasts all the attention they deserved. Being on top made her want to _service_ the other, to make Catra feel loved and special.

Catra squirmed under Adora’s careful attention, panting, her pupils dilated until they were almost round, watching her lover through hooded eyes. She scratched at Adora’s back when she switched sides, breath hitching, a low groan escaping her with every bite. Her heat was roaring through her, begging her to submit, and she followed her instincts, letting Adora do as she pleased—and loving every second of it.

“Adora,” she whispered; her voice cracked, her need bleeding into her tone. “Please, I-I need you so bad it _hurts,_ I—“ she cut herself off as a new wave of pain clenched behind her navel, deep and wanton, and hissed sharply, ears flattening. She raised her hips slightly, looking away as a deep flush spread over her face, shame and embarrassment and desperation coloring her words. “—please...”

Adora stopped for a second, staring at Catra. Her cheeks were warm. She felt a wave of love and affection while looking at the other, so strong it nearly bowled her over. Catra meant so much to her, and being this close and _intimate_ with her made Adora's stomach hurt a little - she needed Catra as much as Catra needed her. She gave Catra's neck a quick kiss, ready to relieve her pain.

"I’ve got you, Catra," she murmured lovingly, immediately moving her hand down, slipping it between Catra's legs. Adora ghosted her fingers over Catra's dripping slit a couple of times, but her lover was already so wet that Adora couldn’t bear to tease her any longer. She pressed two fingers inside Catra's warmth, while using her thumb to give the catgirl's clit some attention, rubbing it firmly yet gently. She thrust her fingers inside the other with a steady rhythm, still using her mouth to bite and mark Catra's breast, moaning through her teeth quietly at the feeling of Catra’s soaked walls.

 _"Adora,"_ Catra hissed as she pressed inside, grasping at her back with desperation. _This_ is what her heat craved, this fullness, this closeness with her mate. The tears that had been threatening in her eyes spilled over in relief as the pain melted into pleasure, her walls clenching down around Adora's fingers, unwilling to give her up. _"Fuck_ yes..."

Catra's hips rolled to Adora's rhythm, matching her, meeting her thrusts perfectly. Rocking up as she pressed in, relaxing as she retreated; they moved together like the waves of the sea, ebbing and flowing in harmony. Over the sounds of her own pleasured whines and moans, Catra could hear the rhythmic wet thrusting of Adora's fingers inside her, and her blush spread further, down her face and across her chest. She whimpered in embarrassment, but her heat-addled mind _loved_ it, loved knowing how wet she was for her mate. She could feel it spread across her inner thighs, dripping down to the bedding beneath them; when she inhaled she could _smell_ herself, musk and desperation over Adora's sharp, sweet scent.

With a whine, Catra lifted her head, burying her face in Adora's hair as the other girl bit her chest. She shuddered as Adora's thumb brushed erratically over her clit, craving fuller contact; she hooked her leg harder around her waist, pulling her closer, hoping Adora would use her thigh as leverage behind her thrusts.

Adora kept thrusting, curling her fingers inside Catra in search of her sweet spot, hoping to make her feel as full as possible. She used the full length of her two fingers, pushing them as deep as she could. They slid in and out with ease; Catra was so _wet_. Adora blushed a little at all the tiny wet noises and Catra's smell. It was so rich and strong, and brought back memories from the first time Adora had helped Catra with her heat. It was a fond memory Adora always found herself thinking about. She pressed her thumb firmly against Catra's nub, moving it in tiny, swift motions.

She gave Catra's chest a sweet, gentle kiss before turning to look at her face. She smiled, finding her lover's blushing face the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"How does it feel?" she breathed. She could tell Catra was enjoying what Adora was doing - but she wanted to do _everything_ Catra needed. She wanted to fully take care of the other, to assist her the best she could. Adora couldn't even imagine what Catra's heats felt like. But she was determined, she wanted to show the other how much she meant for her, how much she loved her, how much she wanted to help.

"Do you need... more?"

Catra nodded, fresh tears leaking from her eyes; Adora was just so _attentive._ It made her feel just a little less pitiful to know that her mate didn’t think any less of her for her body’s reactions.

“Press your palm to my—to my clit,” Catra managed to get out between moans. “Hard...press it hard. And—and keep going.” She craved the full contact, the feeling of Adora’s hand grinding against her hard clit and wet folds.

Adora immediately obliged, pressing her palm against Catra's core firmly, feeling the warmth and wetness of her folds against her hand. Knowing it made Catra feel good, made Catra feel _satisfied_... Adora could feel more warmth and wetness building up between her own legs. Just knowing that Catra was enjoying their intimacy made it feel even better for Adora as well.

Catra pulled Adora down over her with a moan, slotting their bodies together, chest to chest. She sighed briefly as her heat sent a wave of satisfaction at the full-body contact. She could reach Adora’s neck and shoulder now, and she took full advantage, licking and sucking, biting wherever there wasn’t already a mark.

Adora moaned as she felt the sharp fangs she loved so much. She had already started missing them, and here they were again. Every time she felt a lick, a bite, a suck, she pressed her palm tighter against Catra, shoving her fingers in harder. She added a third finger, stretching and filling her. Adora bit her lower lip and pressed her face against Catra's mane, breathing in her lover's scent. Unable to think straight, she suddenly bit Catra's ear, sinking blunt teeth into the edge.

Catra froze at the feeling of Adora’s teeth on her ear, then _melted,_ crying out in ecstasy.

“Adora, _fuck!”_ Her ears were _so_ sensitive; Adora’s bite in combination with the third finger she could feel pressing inside her welcoming core sent a wave of bliss through her body; she was starting to get close. With a keening moan, Catra bit Adora’s neck where it met her shoulder, holding her in place as she shoved her hand between Adora’s legs.

She had to be careful of her claws, as she couldn’t retract them while in heat, but if Adora stayed still she could rub her clit with the palm of her hand. She whimpered around Adora’s throat as she rubbed circles around her mate’s hard clit; she was so _wet,_ nearly dripping, all from simply touching her.

Adora kept biting and pressing, only stopping as a loud moan - much louder than before - escaped her mouth when she felt Catra's palm against her sensitive nub.

"Catra!" she gasped, trying to press herself more against Catra's hand while trying to continue pleasuring Catra at the same time, wanting to help her finally release all the tension inside her. "Yes!" she cried, it was something she had been craving, it had been such a long time... She tilted her head a little, trying to give the feline more access to her skin, to show her all the spots that weren't marked already.

She bit Catra's ear again, from a different spot this time. She pulled it a little with her teeth while pressing her palm against Catra as hard as she could, giving special attention to her clit. Slowly, she added a fourth finger, hoping it'd do the trick.

Catra pulled back from her neck and cried out Adora’s name as her release hit her, the stretch of her four fingers sending her hurtling over the edge. She scratched at Adora’s back with her free hand, trying to remember to keep circling her clit with her other as her body spasmed with pleasure. Her walls shuddered and clenched around Adora’s fingers, sending a rush of fluid to soak her hand, and bliss shot up her spine.

Without quite realizing what she was doing, Catra bit Adora’s neck again, scraping her flesh with her rough tongue, her hand pressed firmly against Adora’s clit. Her jaw clenched, forcing her teeth a little deeper, as her climax peaked, and she whimpered into Adora’s throat, breathing heavily through her nose, feeling the pleasure radiate through her entire body.

Adora let go of Catra's ear, sighing at the feeling of Catra's release on her hand - she was pleased at her handiwork, but mostly because she knew how good that must've felt for Catra. And all she wanted was to make Catra feel good. Not to mention the attention she was herself getting, making her moan quietly into Catra's ear.

She slowly pulled out her fingers, bringing her hand to her mouth. She licked her fingers to clean them, letting the sweet, sweet taste of her lover fill her mouth. Catra released Adora’s neck and relaxed, sighing in relief. She blushed as she watched Adora lick her release from her hand.

Adora looked at Catra lovingly, smiling through the whole process.

"I love you," she murmured quietly, blushing.

“I...I love you, too,” Catra replied through panting breaths, vaguely aware that it was the first time they’d said so. She didn’t care; it was true.

She slowed her hand, sliding her fingers carefully through Adora’s slick, then nodded vaguely downwards, raising one eyebrow.

“Do you want me to...?”

Adora blushed, then nodded.

"Please," she whispered, holding Catra gently as she laid down on her back, pulling her lover on top of her. Despite usually enjoying being on top, there was a part of Adora that just wanted to be topped by the feline, absolutely getting wrecked by the feral thing.

She pulled Catra closer so her ear was close to her mouth.

"I, um..." she whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed but still trusting the other, "Want you to be as rough as possible..."

“You sure?” Catra asked, laying over her lover and pressing her lips to her neck. Her desperate need to be filled and claimed was satisfied, humming under her skin like a warm blanket, but her heat still made her... dangerous. Animalistic. _Feral_. If she wasn’t careful, she might actually hurt Adora—and that was the last thing she wanted.

“Just....say something if I go too far, ‘kay?” Catra murmured against Adora’s neck. “Don’t wanna hurt you too much...”

"I will," Adora nodded with a smile, "I trust you, Catra." And she really did, she knew Catra didn't purposefully want to hurt her. And Adora wanted, _needed_ this. And it seemed like Catra needed it as well. There was just something... exciting about Catra's primal behaviour.

With that, Catra laid a kiss against Adora’s neck, her last warning, and then grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the blankets on either side of her head. Her claws pricked the sensitive skin of her wrists as she wedged one leg between Adora’s, letting her predator instincts take over, teeth nipping at her throat sharply. Her tail lashed in the air behind her as a low growl rose in her chest.

The moment Catra's primal instincts activated, Adora was immediately blissed, sighing in pleasure. She tried to press herself more against the other's leg, already soaking wet. Catra being in charge sent waves of pleasure throughout Adora's body, absolutely loving being pinned down.

Adora tilted her head submissively like she was the feline's prey. Her neck was already covered in marks but she still wanted more. Plus, it felt so good whenever Catra touched the sore, sensitive flesh of her throat.

"Catra... Please..." she moaned quietly, wanting more biting, more clawing, more feral behavior.

Catra growled against Adora’s throat, sinking her teeth in further. She lapped at the blood that beaded up with her rough tongue, nosed under Adora’s sharp jawline to her ear, nibbled on her earlobe with pointed fangs. She rolled her hips purposefully, rutting her thigh against Adora’s heat, feeling how she painted her with streaks of slick; she was so _wet_ , and getting wetter with every rough thrust of Catra’s hips.

Sitting up slightly, Catra gathered both of Adora’s wrists in one hand, long, clawed fingers wrapped tightly around them and pinning them firmly above her head. The other trailed down her collarbone for a teasing moment before she dragged her claws down Adora’s chest, pinching one nipple and worrying it between the points of her claws. Red lines trailed in her wake, and her eyes dilated as she watched Adora beneath her, her mouth hanging open to scent her arousal.

“So good...” Catra hissed, leaning down to lap at her other nipple with her rough tongue.

Adora moaned, wrapping her legs around Catra's hips to pull her closer, to press Catra's thigh against herself harder. She was already dripping, panting heavily in arousal. The blonde girl wanted Catra to feel her warmth, to know how much she craved the catgirl's touch, how much she _loved_ her...

She let out sighs of pleasure whenever she felt Catra's teeth against her skin. Sharp and strong... Adora knew they were going to leave several marks, she knew that Catra was hers and she was Catra's. Her nipples were already hard under Catra’s attention; it was heavenly.

Catra's tongue was like sandpaper, rough and unforgiving. But it was precise and loving too; the combination was stunning.

"Catra," Adora cried between her moans, completely melting into the other's touch. "Harder... Please..."

Catra bit at Adora’s breast, bruising her, marking her. She purred against her as she did, twining her other nipple between her clawed fingertips. Lapping at the marks she just made, Catra moved back to her nipple and trapped it between her fangs, flicking the tip of her tongue over it.

Catra growled around Adora’s nipple as she rocked her hips, thrusting her thigh against her core. She switched sides, lapping at her other breast, releasing her hands so she could scratch at Adora’s stomach.

"C-Catra... Keep going," Adora moaned to let the other know she was doing a great job, that Catra made her feel so _good_. She absolutely loved this side of Catra, the fact that she was slightly scary made it all a little more exciting.

As much as she loved the other's thigh pressing against her opening, it was also a little frustrating. She was so wet and hot, longing for something _more_.

"Catra, I-I," she panted a little, rocking her hips more towards the other, thighs pressing tightly against Catra's, "Need more..."

“Shh,” Catra hissed as she lifted herself up, one hand going to Adora’s throat. She squeezed, just enough to make Adora light-headed, her claws pricking either side of her neck. She watched Adora’s face, pupils dilated, mane on end, mouth hanging open to bare her fangs.

Adora gasped in surprise, the choking was something she wasn't expecting - but it added more thrill, and Adora found herself enjoying the slightly dizzy feeling she got from the pressure on her neck. Catra was full of surprises.

Catra’s other hand slipped between her thigh and Adora’s dripping core, smirking as she felt the slick heat waiting for her. She was careful of her claws as she circled her hard clit, watching Adora carefully.

“Okay?” Catra checked, loosening her hold on Adora’s neck.

"Yes!" she cried a reply, "Please..." Seeing how Catra was still careful even in her feral state made Adora so touched, she could tell how much Catra cared about her.

She spread her legs to give Catra more access. She was dripping wet, even her inner thighs were slick. She was so _ready_ for her lover, she wanted her so badly. Adora bit her lip, eyes closed and a blush spread across her face.

Catra carefully added pressure around Adora’s neck again, making sure not to press against her windpipe, and rubbed over her clit firmly. Her strokes were made easy by Adora’s abundant slick, and she used her thigh to add leverage behind her hand, rutting against her in a feral dance.

Leaning down, Catra bit at Adora’s breasts, lapping at her nipples, circling and flicking her clit. Every few moments she’d let go of her throat, keeping an eye on her face, making sure she was safe. She may be in heat, but she’d never put her mate in danger.

"Catra!" Adora moaned in pleasure, as loud as she could with Catra's paw pressing her neck. She was completely submitting to the other's touch. "Catra..." Her lover's name seemed to be the only thing she was able to say at that moment, her thoughts filled with the feline.

She felt arousal pulsing through her entire body, feeling lightheaded. She kept moaning and repeating Catra's name while pressing herself more and more against Catra's touch.

Catra purred against Adora’s chest as she bit and licked at her, moving up until she could replace her hand with her mouth. She bit down on Adora’s shoulder, just where it met her neck, and held her in place as she rocked her hand harder against her dripping folds. Her other hand grabbed a fistful of Adora’s long hair, pulling her head back to give herself more room.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Catra pulled back to growl, panting against Adora’s neck. “What do you need?”

Adora gasped, opening her eyes to look at her lover. She was blushing, partly because of Catra's touch, and partly because of the pet name... She hoped the two of them would use those more often, although they felt very foreign on Adora's tongue. But she decided to try, she did use one moments ago.

"Y-yeah, kitten," she nodded, talking was hard when the other was making her feel so good...but there was something missing. "I need to feel you...i want you to... f-fill me," she explained, nodding towards her crotch. Catra's hand felt like a blessing between her legs, but she felt so... _empty_. And she was sure Catra would be able to fix that. "...With your t-tongue..."

Catra grinned, feral, all sharp canines and pointed incisors.

“I can do that,” she purred, slinking her way down Adora’s body. She paused to suck a bruise onto one sharp hipbone, then spread thick thighs and slid between them. Looking up at Adora, she hooked her arms around her legs, claws digging into her hips, and bit the tender flesh of her inner thigh. She sucked, leaving a mark, then moved closer to her slick, wanton core, marking her again.

Pausing in the last inch before her mouth met Adora’s folds, Catra stared up at her mate for a moment, placing a sugared kiss just above her clit.

“You’re mine,” Catra growled, and ducked her head.

Adora threw her head back as another moan escaped her lips. Although at this point, she wasn't even trying to hold back her sounds. She wanted Catra to hear them, the sounds were meant just for her. Adora looked at her lover with a flustered face, mouth slightly open to pant.

"Yours..." she murmured quietly, trying to keep still as her wet opening was basically begging for Catra to stick her tongue inside and fill her. She wanted it, she needed it. And she couldn't wait for any longer.

Catra dragged her rough tongue through Adora’s soaked folds, lapping at her sweet taste. Finding her clit, Catra sucked for a few moments, flicking the tip of her tongue over it, then moved downwards, pressing her tongue inside Adora. She tongue-fucked her, pressing her face as close as possible, reveling in the taste of her, the feel of her hot walls against her tongue, the sweet musk filling her nose.

Adora almost cried in pleasure and relief when she felt Catra's tongue inside her. It felt so odd and foreign, yet also so good, familiar. Her eyes were closed, only focusing on the feeling of her lover’s tongue. She felt so safe in Catra’s care, but it was also so exciting to be so close to the dangerous fangs; her hips jerked up without her say-so.

"Catra!" she cried, unable to find words. She wanted to praise Catra, to let her know how good she was, to tell her how much she loved her. But all that came out of her mouth were moans and sighs of pleasure. Catra being in control was too good.

Adora pressed her hips more against Catra, wanting to feel the feline's claws again.

Catra growled against her to keep her still, her claws digging in tighter around her thighs. She glanced up at her lover to find her eyes closed in a gorgeous expression of bliss and smiled inwardly; she was beautiful when she let her walls down.

Shifting slightly, Catra freed one of her hands from Adora's hips and encircled her thigh fully, just able to reach her clit with her fingers while she thrust her tongue inside her sloppily. Being careful of her claws, Catra rubbed quick, firm circles over Adora's clit as she continued her rhythmic licking inside her entrance.

"Catra!" Adora gasped, the attention between her legs feeling overwhelming, "Fuck..." She almost froze, that crude word was something she never said. But Catra's touches were driving her wild. It felt like they had barely begun, but Adora was already so close... It had been a long time since Catra had touched her like this, and Adora rarely had any time to touch herself.

"Keep... going," she managed to let out between her moans.

Catra hummed her assent into Adora's core; she wouldn't even think of stopping now. She redoubled her efforts, tonguing Adora so thoroughly her jaw ached. She ignored the pain and kept going, circling Adora's clit harder with the pads of her fingers. She craved to taste Adora's release, to feel her tremble and shake against her, to send her _flying_.

Catra's efforts paid off as the blonde girl felt a burning heat spread through her body, pleasure singing in her veins, warm and cool and sparkling sweet. There was intense pulsing between her legs as she came with a rush of fluid. Adora felt like she was floating from a high cliff, dizzy yet absolutely _wonderful_.

It took her a while before she drifted back to reality. Eyes wide and a blush spread through her entire face, she looked at her lover with a surprised and loving look.

"Holy shit," she panted, her entire body going limp and relaxed.

Catra lovingly licked Adora through her climax, cleaning up her sweet taste, before rising up and crawling over her. She kissed her so that Adora could see how fucking _good_ she tasted, flicking her tongue into her mouth briefly.

Adora moaned softly against the kiss, wrapping her arms around Catra's neck to hug her briefly.

Pulling back from the kiss, Catra smiled crookedly, eyeing the marks she made along Adora’s neck and shoulders. She gently traced the deepest one with her finger, then looked back up to Adora’s face.

“Love you,” she murmured softly.

She sighed a little at the feel of Catra's finger against her marks, blushing at the thought that _Catra_ made them, and only Catra will see them. It was something special, just between them. And that's what made her so happy.

"I love you too," she murmured with a smile. She spread her arms wide, gesturing the other to come into her arms. All Adora needed after their session was some well deserved cuddling.

Catra snuggled into Adora’s embrace contentedly, pulling one of the many blankets from her nest over the two of them. It was dark and warm in her den, and her heat was satisfied for the time being. She felt nothing but love and satisfaction as she curled up around her mate, wrapping her arms and tail around her.

“Stay with me until my heat ends?” Catra asked, her face buried in Adora’s neck. “It’ll probably be a few days, and I’ll need help again...plus, I have water and snacks?”

Adora was silent for a while, deep in thought. On one hand, all the others would question why both Adora and Catra were missing. On the other hand, Adora couldn't stand the thought of just leaving her lover behind. Not after seeing how painful her heats were. They could just come up with a cover story together, right? And what would be better than spending time with Catra? So Adora nodded a reply, smiling warmly at her girlfriend.

She moved her hand to caress Catra's mane and scalp gently, enjoying the fluffy texture.

"How many times have you been all alone while you were in heat?" she soon asked, frowning a little. The thought of the love of her life being lonely, needy and in pain made her sad. And Adora needed to make sure that Catra would never be alone again. At least not when she went into heat.

Catra shrugged, beginning to purr as Adora pet her mane. She snuggled in closer.

“I dunno, a half-dozen times or so? Give or take?” Catra yawned. “You’ll stay, won’t you? It’s better with you here. I can’t make myself cum when I’m in heat alone. I need you.”

The last sentence was only a whisper, barely audible, spoken into Adora’s skin like a prayer. Catra clutched her tighter, feeling like she might disappear.

"Of course I'll stay," Adora nodded, kissing Catra's forehead gently. She was so _determined_ to help her. She stayed quiet for a while, frowning a little as she thought about Catra having to go through it all by herself so many times already.

"You could've asked me for help before, you know..." she murmured gently, still petting the feline's mane, "You don't have to suffer through it all alone..."

Catra mulled over it in her head, trying to cuddle even closer to her mate.

“I didn’t wanna worry you,” she responded. “‘nd I felt like...I dunno. Like I was...weak.” She frowned, her ears flattening, tail flicking. “I hate it.”

Adora gave Catra's forehead another sweet kiss, scratching her scalp. "You went through all that torture by yourself," she hummed, "That's anything but _weak_..."

She was genuinely impressed that Catra had been able to go through her first heats without proper relief or help - or even information. Although it wasn't really the safest solution - but that was going to change. Adora was going to help Catra any time she needed it.

“I was happy being with you without my heats,” Catra explained. “I didn’t want to ruin what we have. I didn’t want you to see me in heat and...not want to be with me anymore...”

Catra was surprised she was able to voice her doubts so easily to Adora. Perhaps it was her heat, or the after-sex glow, or maybe just her being a big softie. Whatever the reason, Catra snuggled closer, tracing marks on Adora’s chest.

Adora just held Catra closer, hugging her as tightly as possible without hurting her. Catra had always been the closest friend she had had, and it had developed into a crush naturally as they had grown older. She didn't see any reason to abandon Catra because of a thing the catgirl could do nothing about.

"Catra," she whispered, kissing the top of her head a couple of times, "We'll always be together, won't we?"

Catra lifted herself up and kissed Adora, trying to pour all of her love and affection into the act.

“Course we will, silly,” she smirked. “I’ve got your back, n you’ve got mine. Forever.”

Adora smiled as she held Catra close, slowly starting to fall asleep. Her head was filled with happy, warm thoughts about the two together.

"Forever..."


End file.
